The use of electronic whiteboards is becoming more and more prevalent in corporate, factory, classroom, and other collaborative environments. An electronic whiteboard provides users with an interactive touch screen upon which a variety of actions can be performed. For example, electronic whiteboards are able to receive a projected image of a computer screen such that users can remotely control computer applications by touching the whiteboard. Electronic whiteboards can also allow users to annotate documents and web pages, take notes, save annotations and notes, give presentations, collaborate on-site or across a distance, etc.
In an educational environment, a whiteboard is an invaluable tool which can be used by students, teachers, and professors to enhance learning. A teacher can use the whiteboard to present notes, share information stored in computer applications, play video, browse the Internet, etc. Teachers can also have students walk up to the front of the class and interact with the whiteboard. In a typical classroom environment, the whiteboard is statically, vertically mounted on a classroom wall much in the same way as a traditional blackboard. A projector for projecting images onto the whiteboard is placed in front of and at some distance from the whiteboard. Unfortunately, this traditional projector/whiteboard arrangement inherently excludes a subset of students from interacting with the whiteboard and limits the overall effectiveness of the whiteboard.
For example, it can be difficult or impossible for a student that is disabled, in a wheelchair, or on crutches to interact with a whiteboard which is statically, vertically mounted on a wall. Traditional whiteboards cannot be lowered, tilted, or moved to accommodate such students. As a result, students of limited means are prevented from interacting with the rest of their classmates. Further, utilizing a single whiteboard in a manner similar to a blackboard allows only one or a few students in the classroom to interact with the whiteboard at a given time. In addition, the position of the projector makes it easy for lectures to be disrupted as images from the projector are blocked by the lecturer, passersby, student movements such as raising a hand, etc.
In a work environment, in addition to being used as a teaching and presenting tool, whiteboards are also used to facilitate collaboration among co-workers. A group of workers can gather around the whiteboard and utilize the touch screen to control computer applications, design products, edit documents, compose documents and presentations, etc. In a typical workplace, whiteboards are statically, vertically mounted to an office or board room wall. Similar to a classroom environment, a projector for projecting images onto the whiteboard is placed in front of and at some distance from the whiteboard. As with students, it can be difficult or impossible for workers of limited means to take advantage of whiteboards which are statically, vertically mounted. Further, mounted whiteboards are not portable in the sense that they can easily be moved from one room to another or from one plant to another. Such immobility is inconvenient and can force a company to purchase more whiteboards than it needs. In addition, when a group of coworkers gathers around the whiteboard, images projected from the projector are often blocked. It can also be uncomfortable for a group of people to stand in front of a vertically mounted whiteboard for any length of time.